Le monde de SB
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Délire total avec la communauté slash!


Délire total avec les slashistes de Slash Boulevard, j'avais envie de les faire sourire, alors bonne lecture!

Un jour alors que le dieu de rien du tout s'emmerdait en lisant des fics de mortels sur un certain site, ce même dieu eut une idée presque géniale, presque. En un claquement de doigt, il créa un monde pour rassembler certains des meilleurs écrivains de slash, des yaoistes et yuriïstes, des lecteurs avides de fics détaillées... Il commença par créer une partie de ce monde, mais il se sentait seul dans ce monde, donc, avant même qu'il n'eut terminé son monde, dieu, connu maintenant sous le nom de Dieu des slashistes (Pas parce qu'il écrit bien, mais pour le monde qu'il a créé.) invita donc quelques personnes à vivre dans son monde, ces personnes aimant l'endroit en invitèrent d'autres... Voici l'histoire d'un m onde peu commun, d'une famille hors de l'ordinaire, un groupe impossible à détruire, peu importe ce qui arrive... Je vous conte l'histoire de Slash Boulevard mes amis.

-Franchement, ya pas un chat icitte! S'écria **Caro Black** étant une des premières invitées dans ce monde merveilleux.

Avec son accent québécois et son attitude grognone, c'est elle qui mettait une certaine touche de sarcasme et qui remettait les faits véridiques dans la face des autres, celle qui désillusionnait les autres qui rêvassaient un peu trop. Partout ou elle allait, un commentaire s'en suivait. Mais Dieu l'appréciait tellement, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter!

-Salut, moi c'est **LoloJedusor**! Contente de faire ta connaissance!

LoloJedusor, Lolo, était une slashiste enjouée, toujours partout en même temps et ne manquait pas de dire bienvenue aux nouveaux membres de la communauté.

-Heu... Bonjour, fit une voix lointaine. Je viens d'arriver, je ne connais personne...

C'était **Lalouve**. Les autres l'aimaient bien elle parce qu'elle avait toujours une opinion posée et réfléchie, surtout pendant les périodes de débats sur des sujets délicats.

-Bin moé c'é Caro Black, si t'a un problème avec ça, bin c'é bin plate mais chu là pour rester!

Caro Black n'était pas méchante, elle disait simplement les choses de façon franche. Parfois ça ébranlait les autres, mais au bout du compte, elle était devenu une partie intégrale de la famille qui se formait tranquillement.

-Ah... Salut Caro Black. Fit Lalouve.

-C'é ça, salut.

-Allo! Fit une nouvelle voix.

-T'é qui toé? Demanda Caro Black.

-Je suis **Jwulee**. En fait j'écris pas de slash (Pas encore) mais j'adore en lire, j'écris plutôt des fics hétéro assez choquantes d'après ce que disent les autres.

Bonjour mes amies. Fit Dieu en accueillant ces maniaques de slash qu'il baptisa slashistes. J'interviens pour vous annoncer que j'ai capturé Harry Potter et Severus Snape, mais ils ne sont pas au courant... En fait Dieu captura le monde d'Harry Potter sans même le déplacer, créant tout un autre monde à leur issue...

-Oh super! Fit LoloJedusor, déjà en train de baver partout... Fallait dire que Lolo était devenue une 'bavante' experte quand il s'agissait de slash.

-Hey Lolo! C'est **CamDark**! Arrête de baver partout, tu viens de ruiner mes chaussures toutes neuves! Mais arrête bon sang, on va se ramasser avec deux pieds de bave partout!

-Esti que c'é dégueu! Lança Caro Black en montant sur une marche d'un édifice, c'était le slash club vidéo. –Moé j'm'en va m'louer in fim! Ajouta-t-elle.

-Desolée, mais entendre Harry Potter et Severus Snape dans la même phrase me rend complètement gaga comme Suichi quand il voit Yuki dans Gravitation! Mmmmmm Yuki ! Fit Lolo en bavant encore d'avantage.

-Moi je me suis procuré des souliers BaveProof. Lança Jwulee toute fière en dansant d'un pied à l'autre comme Daisuké dans D.N.Angel.

-Wow ils sont vraiment cool! S'écria Lalouve, impressionnée par les beaux souliers brun et jaune canari de Jwulee. –Tu les a pris chez YaoiPied? (Oui, c'est une fic à caractère ridicule, alors ne soyez pas surpris des noms tout à fait horribles lol)

-Non! Je les ai pris au Boys2Boys, ils ont de tout là bas pour les slashistes dans le vent! Quand même! Dit Jwulee en levant le nez, croisant les bras.

-Bon mais c'est pas tout, je m'en vais au douanes, ya des aspirants slashistes qui aimeraient entrer. Fit Lalouve. –Et je passe par chez Boys2Boys sans fautes! Au revoir!

-Bon c'é quoi là? On va encore avoir des nouveaux qui vont v'nir viv icitte? Demanda Caro Black en sortant du club vidéo.

-Ouais. J'm'e demande bien de quoi elles auront l'air! S'excita Jwulee en sautant sur place dans un soudain costume de banane.

Caro Black s'en alla chez elle sans même dire un mot, secouant la tête de découragement.

-**SNAPESLOVE**! Cria Jwulee qui appelait dieu par son nom. –J'ai ici **Vif D'or** qui se demandait si tu pouvais lui donner quelques vidéos.

Ah Vif D'or, avec un grand plaisir. C'est vrai que notre slash club vidéo aurait besoin d'un rafraîchissement, tiens, voici Sensitive Pornograph... Ne baves pas trop!

-Merci! Sourit Vif D'or en serrant le dvd sur sa poitrine telle une écolière fofolle.

Vif D'or était considérée comme la maman de toutes les slashistes, pas parce qu'elle était un tout petit peu plus vieille, mais parce qu'elle savait se faire aimer juste par sa présence, tout le monde l'aimait sans exception.

i...i..i...i...i..i...i...i..i...i..i.

Quelques mois plus tard, d'avantage de personnes vinrent habiter Slash Boulevard et tous s'entendaient à merveille. Malheureusement, pour des raisons bizarres et inattendues, le monde de SB fut attaqué par des puristes, des homophobes, des gens qui ne respectaient pas les préférences des autres, des gens vils et dénudé d'esprit.

-Ce n'est pas normal, vous êtes malades, vous n'avez aucun jugement! Lança un des puristes.

-Respectez-nous donc, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas vous en mêler si vous n'aimez pas, on a bien le droit d'aimer ce qu'on veut! Se choqua Lolo.

S'en suivit une longue bataille verbale tout à fait inutile et les puristes firent fermer le monde. Malheureusement pour ces puristes idiots, un monde, ça ne disparaît pas en claquant des doigts, surtout pas un monde de slashiste! Dieu avait prévu le coup, Dieu qui prit sous son aile Jwulee, maintenant connu sous le titre de maître. Dieu et Jwulee bâtirent un nombre incalculable de répliques de ce monde, partout, il y avait des Slash Boulevard partout. Vides certes, mais soigneusement copiés avec les précédents contenus, les tenant à jours grâce à l'aide des autres. En d'autres mots, il était IMPOSSIBLE de détruire Slash Boulevard et ce dicton s'applique toujours, malheureusement pour les fautifs qui perdent leur temps à essayer de les anéantir. Tout cela pour dire que les slashistes vivaient en harmonie et riaient à tout les coups quand leur monde était fermé, car elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient qu'à se référer à Dieu et au maître pour retrouver leur précieux monde, et le feront encore si le cas devait survenir encore.

-**Erwinn suméragi**, tu as vu **Darkiliane Suky**? Demanda **Lune Suky**, regardant partout.

-Non, mais demandes à **Lice**, elle est au café Esspress-o-gay avec un bisho pour une entrevue sur la vie des bishies dans les mangas.

-OH C'EST SUPER UN BISHÔ! S'excita Lune en devenant complètement folle. –**Crystal suméragi**, amènes tes fesses on va rencontrer un vrai de vrai bisônen! Appela Lune.

-Hein, tu blagues? AAAHHHHH! Bava Crystal en fondant sur place jusqu'à devenir une flaque sur le trottoir.

Un peu plus loin, à la slash bibliothèque...

-**Floow** aller! Lâche ces doujinshi on doit rejoindre **Shinegami Suméragi **dans le quartier HP! Chiâla Dopamine suméragi.

-Je sais je sais, mais comment fermer ce doujinshi, regardes, il y a Legolas qui fait ces trucs complètement bavant à Aragorn... Avoua Floow, les jambes tremblantes de bonheur, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Bin empruntes-le c'est tout!

-Bin... Je peux pas... Avoua Floow en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-Pourquoi? L'intérrogea Dopamine.

-Bin... J'ai déjà 243 emprunts chez moi que j'ai toujours pas ramené...

-Bordel Floow, t'es vraiment une accroc!

i...i...i..i...i...i...i...i.

-**Pilut**? PILUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Cris **Sev** **Snape** en courant partout comme une folle qui vient de voir deux gars s'embrasser explicitement. -Pilut t'es ou merde!

-J'suis là, pas de panique.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées au champ de pénis près du vieux QuaiGay qui longeait le lac Yuri. **Pilut** aimait bien aller au champs de pénis pour les regarder pousser, essayant de deviner qui ils allaient devenir et dans quel environnement slash ils allaient être placés.

-J'ai une nouvelle! Fit Sev Snape.

-C'est quoi?... Oh regarde, je suis certaine que lui, il deviendra un perso du Seigneur des anneaux dans un fanzine futur!

-Eh bin... **Vega **m'a dit que Dieu... Bin SNAPESLOVE et le maître Jwulee étaient en train de faire une mise en scène Harry/Severus au stade Yaoi Temple... Et ça l'air que c'est chaud parce qu'elles ont des sosies... Tu te rend compte? DES SOSIES qui vont mettre en scène un épisode slash... Ah mon dieu!

Oui? On m'a appelé?

-Non désolée, je m'exprimais, mais on arrive dès qu'on peu pour pas manquer le spectacle!

Très bien, au revoir.

(Lol)

i...i..i..i...i...i...i...i..i...i..i..

Toc Toc...

-Oui? Répondit l'occupante unique de la résidence **Wendy Malfoy**.

-Salut Wendy! Dit **Rossignol** en ayant l'air complètement trempée de bave.

-Mon Dieu que se passe-t-il rossignol? Fit Wendy.

Oui, on m'a appelé?

-Heu non, je m'exprimais, désolée. Dit Wendy.

D'accord, au revoir.

(lol)

-Bin, faut que tu t'amènes, ya une représentation slash avec des sosies de Harry Potter et Severus Snape au stade Yaoi Temple! Finit-elle par dire, la bave sortant de partout de sa bouche.

-HEIN! Des sosies! Putain, je prends mon manteau et mes BaveProof!

i..i..i..i...i...i...i..i...i..i...i..

Une fois tout le monde au courant de la merveilleuse représentation HP-SS au stade Yaoi temple, toutes se retrouvèrent là-bas, bavoir en main, BaveProof aux pieds, bavettes sur la poitrine et drapeaux 'Yaoi Power' prêts à être brandis dans tous les sens.

-Salut **Sinelune**, tu es là je suis contente de te voir! Fit Dopamine.

-Ouais bin comment ne pas venir, quand j'ai appris ça par **Sophie **les bras m'en sont tombés! J'ai hâte de voir s'ils ressemblent vraiment aux vrais persos! S'excita-t-elle sur son banc waterProof.

Le stade Yaoi Temple avait été bien pensé, il y avait des canaux d'irrigation qui permettaient à la bave de s'écouler vers un condensateur situé sous le stade qui brûlait en permanence, faisant s'évaporer la bave.

-Regardez, c'est **Onarluca** là-bas près de **Minerve Suméragi**! Cria **Anaxarete** en pamoison devant la scène.

-C'é mieux d'ête bon s'te show-là, j'écouta un bon fim chez nous moé! Fit caro Black.

Mesdames et... MESDAMES. Voici une représentation qui vous fera certainement baver toute l'eau de votre corps. Des elfes passeront régulièrement dans les rangées pour vous donner des bouteilles d'eau gratuites, hydratez-vous car vous n'avez pas fini de baver! Nous avons, ici, pour vous slashistes, des sosies, IDENTIQUES à deux personnages d'Harry Potter... Severus Snape et Harry Potter mesdames, qui vous feront vivre un moment des plus spécial... Je vous laisse Jwulee pour vous les présenter!

-Mesdames slashistes corrompues! Annonça Jwulee alors que la scène au milieu devenait un salon à peine éclairé, aux couleurs chaleureuse avec un sofa bien assez grand pour deux mâles bien excités. –Voici... Harry Potter et Severus Snape dans... Juste pour un soir avec toi!

Toutes les slashistes se mirent à applaudir telle une horde de... bah de slashiste affamée!

-Monsieur Potter... Je crois que ce sera la dernière intervention que je ferai avec vous, vous ne comprennez pas que je ne veux que vous aider!

-Mais professeur, vous ne me le montrez pas!

**Dopamine** : Tu crois que Sev va faire les premiers pas Lice?

**Lice** : Merde j'en sais rien, ya pas d'indice!

**Floow** : Chhhut! Mais taisez-vous donc!

-Si je vous donnais une retenue, vous ne comprendriez pas plus, puisque je vous en ai tellement donné. Fit Severus.

-Ok... Dit Harry en s'approchant de Severus sur le sofa.

**Dopamine** : GO HARRY GO!

**Toute les slashistes se mirent à rire.**

**Jwulee** : Ouais bin on a réussi notre coup!

**SNAPESLOVE** : C'est vraiment cool!

-Si vous m'aimiez un peu, ça aiderait ça. Ajouta Harry.

-Comment vous dites?

-Bah heu, me démontrer que vous m'aimez un peu, je veux dire, que vous voulez m'aider quoi.

-Et comment je devrais faire ça?

**Crystal** : Hahaha l'élève devient professeur, c'est si romantique!

**LoloJedusor** : Oh oui j'ai hâte qu'ils s'embrassent! J'en bave déjà trop!

-Vous pourriez commencer par me regarder dans les yeux.

-Ensuite?

-Me donner votre main.

**Anaxarete** : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! Ils vont le faire!

**Oui? Tu m'as appelé?**

**Anaxarete** : Non, je m'exprimais!

**Ah d'accord.**

-Potter je...

-Ne dites rien ou vous allez gâcher mon moment!

-Votre moment? Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

**Caro Black et Sev Snape** : Wooohooo!

-Moi, je vais vous montrer que je vous aime bien.

**Vif D'or** : 'bave, bave, bave, bave, bave, bave'.

**Wendy Malfoy** : Merde Vif, bave donc en silence!

-Monsieur... Fit Harry en s'approchant dangereusement de Snape. –Embrassez-moi.

-Mais qu...

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Snape.

**Toutes les slashistes étaient en délire total, brandissant drapeaux et pancartes, la bave affluait vers les canaux en centaines de litres, ça criait, ça pleurait, ça perdait connaissance dans les estrades.**

i.i..i..i...i...i..i...i.i...i

-C'était divin! Fit Dopamine en reprenant conscience.

-Oh oui! Rendons-nous tous à Yaoi Dreams pour acheter des trucs yaoi! S'écria Wendy Malfoy qui tordait son chandail trempé.

-Hey j'y étais, c'était trop... Trop cool! Dit **ChibiSheba**.

-Bon bin je vais prendre une douche moi, je vous rejoint plus tard! S'essouffla CamDark.

-À plus! Salua Darkiliane en courant vers le magasin comme une dépravée.

-Jwulee, je crois qu'on devrait faire venir le sosie de Malfoy pour la semaine prochaine, qu'en penses-tu?

-SNAPESLOVE, n'importe quand, j'en ai encore des frissons!

-FIN-

Clin d'œil au site Yaoi Dreams de LoloJedusor.

Merci les filles, j'avais envie de délirer!


End file.
